dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wilson
Wilson Percival Higgsbury jest pierwszą, dostępną postacią, oraz głównym bohaterem świata Don't Starve. Jest naukowcem, dżentelmenem, który został uwięziony przez demona, w tajemniczym i dzikim świecie Don't Starve. Pochodzenie Na podstawie materiału video "zakazana wiedza" opublikowanego na oficjalnym kanale You Tube Klei Entertainment, zamieszkanie Wilson'a zostało ujawnione. Jednocześnie jest jedyną postacią, której przeszłość, zostały oficjalnie potwierdzone. Wilson zwykł żyć w rozklekotanym domu w górach i prowadzić eksperymenty przez cały dzień. Po tym jak jedna z mikstur, którą wytworzył, eksplodowała i pozostawiła na nim sadzę, opadł na siedzenie, w poczuciu, iż nie potrafi niczego zrobić dobrze. Nie było mu dane zmierzyć się z tym uczuciem, gdyż niespodziewanie usłyszał głos dobiegający z jego radia (który w późniejszej części filmu, okazuje się być głosem Maxwell'a). Maxwell wykorzystując jego kryzys wiary w siebie, zaoferował Wilsonowi sekretną i zakazaną wiedzę. Wilson, spragniony tej wiedzy, pochopnie się zgodził. To poskutkowało wtłoczeniem do jego głowy, przytłaczającej ilości informacji i wiedzy. Uzbrojony w nowy, potężny zasób wiedzy, zabrał się za budowę tajemniczej maszyny. Kiedy maszyna została ukończona, spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Maxwell polecił Wilsonowi pociągnięcie dźwigni, uruchamiającej maszynę. Wilson był sceptycznie nastawiony, a gdy okazał moment zwątpienia - Maxwell krzyknął "ZRÓB TO!" - co Wilson zrobił bez przekonania. Gdy maszyna została już uruchomiona, Wilson zrozumiał, że maszyna stanowi portal, który miał przenieść twórcę do miejsca przeznaczenia. Gdy Maxwell śmiał się maniakalnie, Mroczne ręce wypełzły z podłogi i wciągnęły Wilsona w tajemniczy i mroczny świat Don't Starve. Strategia Od aktualizacji "The End of the Beginning", jedyną cechą szczególną, która odróżnia model Wilson'a od innych modeli postaci, to jego broda. Broda ta zapewnia same zalety i zasadniczo nie posiada żadnych wad. Wiąże się to z tym, iż wszelkie strategie dotyczące Wilson'a, obracają się wokół jego brody. Broda Wilson'a ma 2 zasadnicze cechy: *Broda zapewnia maksymalną wartość 135 sek. ochrony przed efektem zamrożenia. *Broda może zostać ścięta, w celu pozyskania niezbędnego materiału do stworzenia mięsnej kukły. Aby broda urosła do maksymalnych rozmiarów, potrzebnych jest 16 dni, a skoro zima rozpoczyna się zazwyczaj po 20 dniach na ustawieniach docelowych, stanowi ona kluczowy element przetrwania zimy. niemniej jednak, posiadając ciepłe ubranie, Bawoli kapelusz oraz brodę w pełnej okazałości, Wilson może uzyskać największą wartość ochrony przed mrozem, wynoszącą 615. Oznacza to, iż aby Wilson zaczął odczuwać efekty mrozu, obniżające zdrowie, musi minąć 13.3 minuty, co jest o 5.3 minuty wyższym wynikiem niż czas trwania całego cyklu dnia i nocy! To daje graczom, znacznie większą swobodę w gromadzeniu surowców i żywności, podczas trwania zimy. Ponadto, w przypadku, walki z potworami, która trwa dłużej niż przewidywaliśmy, Wilson będzie mógł walczyć dłużej, nim będzie zmuszony znaleźć źródło ciepła. Ta cecha jest szczególnie pomocna podczas tropienia Koalefant'a, kiedy postać znajduje się dłużej, z dala od źródła ciepła. Gracz powinien również wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że z brodą o maksymalnej długości, może uzyskać wystarczającą izolację do przetrwania zimy, co oznacza, że gracz może spędzić więcej czasu na przygotowania do zimy w inny sposób. Na przykład, zamiast śledzenia Koalefant 'a w celu wykonania Ciepłego ubrania, gracz może skupić się na zapewnieniu wystarczającej ilości pułapek na króliki, lub na zebraniu drewna w ramach przygotowań do obniżonej skuteczności paliwa podczas zimowych dni. Jeśli gracz wchodzi w zimę z niczym więcej jak tylko nausznikami królika, to byłoby rozsądne, aby utrzymać brodę na maksymalnej długości. Jeśli przed nadejściem zimy, gracz zgromadził wystarczającą ilość ubrań izolujących przed mrozem, dobrym rozwiązaniem jest ścięcie brody. Pamiętając, iż stworzenie Mięsnej kukły wymaga 4 sztuk brody, które można zdobyć poprzez znaczne obniżanie zdrowia psychicznego i polowanie na Beardling'i, ścięcie pełnej brody daje nam 9 sztuk. Tracimy wówczas izolację, ale zdobywamy surowce, na istotne zabezpieczenie przed permanentną śmiercią, w postaci budowy mięsnej kukły. Ścięcie brody przed jej maksymalnym wzrostem zapewni nam jej mniejszą ilość, ale może zostać przechowana na przyszłość, gdyż nie ulega zepsuciu. Reasumując, Cecha szczególna Wilson'a sprawia, iż jest naturalnie predysponowany to prostszego przetrwania zimy oraz do łatwiejszego dostępu do konstrukcji mięsnej kukły, bez konieczności obniżania zdrowia psychicznego. Oba zastosowania, sprawiają, iż Wilson stanowi dobry wybór dla szerokiego grona graczy, począwszy od początkujących, aż po zaawansowanych graczy. Ciekawostki *Głos Wilsona jest wzorowany na trąbce. *Zwrot Wilsona "Po oczach go!" jest odniesieniem do serii Baldurs Gate, w którym Minsc krzyczy do swego chomika Boo (ang. "Go for the eyes!"). *Włosy Wilsona przypominają włosy z gry Team Fortress 2 o nazwie "Weave". *Od aktualizacji ''Insanity ''Wilson nie jest jedyną postacią, która może zdobyć brodę. *Gdy Wilson analizuje masło, mówi: "Nie wierzę, że to jest masło!" jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do reklamy telewizyjnej traktującej o substytucie masła, którego nazwa brzmi: " Nie wierzę, że to nie jest masło!" *Wszystkie imiona postaci zaczynają się na literę W. Jeśli przyjrzymy się włosom Wilson'a, jego fryzura układa się w literę W. *Istnieje plotka o Cienistym Wilsonie - złej, czarnej postaci podobnej do Wilsona. Inne *Cytaty Wilson'a *Ubrania Wilson'a Kategoria:Postacie